


Now I Know

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Now I Know

"Hey! What are you -"

His lips were covered by Derek's in an instant, their eyes interlocking as they saw each other - so close, yet so far, until the distance was covered in a single motion.

Up close like this, like they never had been before - at least, not _quite_ like this - Derek could tell that Stiles consumed far too much coffee for such a hyperactive person. Maybe that was why it seemed like he could never stop moving, if even for a second. He placed his hands on the tops of Stiles's arms, to hold him into place. Although, it seemed as though he was doing a fine job of it by himself.

Stiles let out a little sigh, and leaned in even further. "Now I know," he whispered, returning the kiss.


End file.
